A broken soul
by Roxtar
Summary: Have tried something different...do tell me what you feel about it...


**A BROKEN SOUL**

She woke up in the morning and glanced at the mirror in front of her. She faked a smile to herself wondering how much change could a storm bring to one's life. She got off the bed and went to the window. She could see the entire city of dreams awake and busy in their chores… she wonderd how her denstiny could be so cruel to her. With all these thoughts in mind she geared up herself for a new day. She wanted the day to go good. But in the back of her head she knew that the day would not be good till she felt it was good…

She opened her wardrobe and looked at her track suit. Her mind drifted back to the past…** " sonia, look bua has got you your new track suit. I saw you searching for your favourite colour in the mall. But u didn't get. So I got it for you" said her bua…** tears had formed in her eyes…anyways she put on the suit and went to the beach. She knew her pace was faster than always. Why? she didn't know but she actually knew… she wonderd why it mattered to her. She knew the answer to this even… then what was the problem. Her heart was confused.

72 hours ago a storm came and changed her entire life… she sat down on a rock on the beach… she saw a little boy trying to build a castle… this drifted her back to her past..**"jaldi karo gudia school ke liye late ho jayega. Phir mumma hum dono ko daategi.." " uff o papa aap mumma se kita dartey ho.. abhi abhi toh aaye hain.. mera castle abhi tak bana bhi nahi aur aap ko chalna hai. U r a big darpok.." then she ran around the beach and her big man whom she trusted the most chased her, carried her in his big arms to home…** this brought tears in her eyes. She looked at the waves as they lashed the shore.

**72hours ago**`The cops had been kind enough to barge intoher home and tell her that her mom, dad and bua had murdered people, one of them being her friend's father. All she could manage to ask was if they had really done so. When the result was in affirmate they took them away leaving her shattered, all alone in this miserable world.

Her neighbours looked upon her as If she had committed the crime. Everyone had distanced her from themselves. This meant she was all alone. She was left to fight the cruel world as it seemed to her alone. She went home. On the way she could sense constant gazes of her neighbours on her. She could hear people gossipping.. she had had enough. She ran as fast as she could to reach home. She lashed the door behind her and sat down and started crying vigorously. She was broken. Every nook and every corner of her home told her a story. It reminded her of her mom, dad and bua whom she loved once but hated or wished to hate now. She wondered that while claiming innocent lives just for money why didn't they think of her at leasrt once, the sufferings she would have to undergo…

After two hours or so she got ready for her college or rather to face the world alone. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was now a strong girl who knew what was going on in her mind and what she wanted. But the fact was that her soul had died. She was a soulless body now. But one thing she knew for sure was she would never do what they did. It was her issue, their fault. She would not hurt others or harm the noble men…

**But she was alone…her soul had died…all she could ask him was "why me?"…. she could never get the answer… she was left with no emotions….**

**HUME JEENA THA, UNKE SAATH REHNA THA**

**BAHUT KUCH SEEKHNA THA, MEHSOOS KARNA THA**

**AASMA KO CHOOMNA THA**

**MAGAR** …..

**KISMAT KO NAI THA YE MANZOOR**

**CHHIN LIYA UNHE HUMSE **

**AAS THI KHUSHIYON KI**

**MILI HUME NAFRAT DIL ME**

**MILI HUME EK BEMAUT ZINDAGI.**

**AB TOH DIL ME BAS HAI**

**ISS ZAALIM JAGAT KO CHHODNE KI AAS**

**JAANE KI AAS….**

A/N: Jitna samajh payi. Utna hi dil se likh paayi.. pl do drop in a review…..

And yes will try to be back soon…

A bada wala dil se sorry to all psp and wwY fans. I know I have hurt u guys…I think I should remove my stories because they are hurting both you and me…wat say?


End file.
